the_drawcastfandomcom-20200213-history
Puppylover596
There has been a lot of drama around puppylover596 Puppylover596 has been around since nearly the beginning, however back then he went by a different user. Narutolover959 was his original account at the age of 11. It was a perfectly normal acount, little to no drama when one day he accidentally logged out. Puppylover959 was lost in despair frantically trying to sign back in (I honestly started hyperventilating) however since he didn't put his email in, the account was lost forever. Then, when all hope was lost, his sister (age 9) handed her account over. Saying something on the lines of "you can have it, your better anyway and I only had one friend Who just left." And so puppylover596 was born. It was a process made of blood sweat and tears. But around the 200 follower mark something fishey began to happen. Puppylover596 became lonely. Not having a partner to spend time with puppy lover created a fake boyfriend. (I'll have you know That at this time puppylover596 identified as a female, the way she was born but later identifies As non-binary and uses him/he/his pronouns.) 'Taylor' was his name. He was fashioned off and anime character of the name Killua from hunter x Hunter. Silver white hair and pale skin. Believable, right? No. In fact only one or two people believed he existed so puppylover596 became desperate. She then said "he's coming over later then you guys can meet him." She pretended that she her herself was Taylor and that worked for a while. She gained more followers when she was playing as Taylor so she pretended to give the account to him. 300 followers and growing fast. Her art skills where improving which also helped but then Taylor became more than a random 'boyfriend' he became an attention seeker. Rollplaying as 'himself' and becoming close to some girls made him some sort of a player. This went of for ages. Until he had over 1000 followers. (After leaving for a while the account lost over 200) I won't go into details as they would be painful to right out but Taylor ended up being banned multiple times for self harm, and attempted suicide more than once. Puppylover596 fell into deep depression. Really all this stuff added up and changed the human behind the screen. "I don't even know who I am anymore."-he now says. "I became a terrible person using others and I hope they all know that I regret ever hurting them. I regret ever making myself someone different than I was." But how did this all end? How could someone so tightly wrapped in this confusion ever come out? It actually was her father who rescued her. By taking away her iPod, she was forced to think about what she had done. For 6 months she wasn't aloud to talk to her old internet friends. And I that time she realized something. Though she had regretted creating Taylor quite a few times she felt there was no way to fix what was done without destroying others feelings. She figured out they could only get hurt more. She strived to fix all this wrong. And when she bought an iPad mini she re downloaded the app. (With her parents permissionjust found out that they haven't known so oh well) she told her friends that she was back, with great joy they caught up with each other. Though she now had 6 friends rather than 20 she was happy. As she was going on normal one day she came across someone coming out. (At this time she was still playing as Taylor but she no longer acted the same) I won't name who it is for their privacy but it when something like this. "I have something to confess" what? "I was not born as the boy I portray myself as." really? That's okay, we still love you. It was refreshing. 'They still loved him, so this will be how I come out' yes, it is a half truth. But he would no longer have to live a lie. And so that's how they came out. A weight was lifted from their shoulders a sigh of relief and finally the ability to be them self. (As I look back now I was truly the happiest I had ever been. That was around the time I had the account @BAMAH at age 14) Puppylover596's parents officially banned the app from the family, even though they had just fixed things up and where beginning to sort out the account purging it of depressing, cringe worthy content. 2 years pass while not talking to anyone. Their parents rigged the wifi so they could only go on Cortez websites (and my father planted a bug on my iPad that I can't remove its quite scary) depression sank in again and their snuck on to add a photo sometimes. Very recently they decided to come back (at the age of 16) and now go my the name vermilion. The last ties with Taylor have been released. "I hope I never see him again"